


Elevator Encounter

by viverl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Elevator, M/M, Officer Douche, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viverl/pseuds/viverl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, Dan - what is it you desire most?"</p><p>Lucifer waylays Dan in the elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Encounter

"Tell me, Dan - what is it you desire most?"

  
Lucifer towered over him, starring intently into Dan's eyes, the noise of the elevator becoming less and less until Dan could concentrate only on these dark eyes focused on his own. He felt the urge to keep quiet and ignore the other man's antics diminishing.

  
Lucifer shifted his weight impatiently his gaze never leaving his opponent. The elevator would only take this long and he was curios what Officer Douche could be hiding. Lucifer smirked and let his eyes twinkle. That usually helped even with the most reserved types. Some it left with shivering knees.

Dan breathed in sharply and his eyes shifted from Lucifer's eyes to his lips.

 _Interesting!_ Lucifer repeated his question slowly, observing Dan's growing discomfort.

  
Finally the smaller man broke free of his own restrictions. In a quiet voice Dan answered the devil.

"I want to hit you. Strike that damn smile from your gorgeous face!" 

Dan paused, still staring at Lucifer. His voice broke. 

"So much. And then kiss it better."

Dan's stance went rigid, his face flushed in embaressment when he realized what he had just admitted out loud.  
Lucifer laughed with apparent amusement, throwing his head to his neck.

"Well, not as boring as I thought you were, just repressed. I will grant you", he paused and gave the other man a wink, "half of your desire."

And with that Lucifer lunged forward, meeting Dan's lips with his own. His kiss was short but full of passion.  
Dan stood still in shock, just when he opened his mouth to this temptating assault Lucifer withdrew as fast as he had attacked and turned towards the now opening elevator door. 

Walking confidently Lucifer exited the elevator into the police departement, correcting his shirt collar. 

Dan was left starring into empty space. The closing ding of the elevator interrupted his daze.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a native speaker, please tell me if you find any mistakes. :)
> 
> Sorry, not sorry for this, I couldn't help myself.


End file.
